The Shocking Truths
by MagicalPhoenix12
Summary: After the BEGA Tournament, the Bladebrakers Team is at the Bautken Dojo. Kai's dealing with something. But what? Soon Hilary learns to blade and even gets a bit-beast, but what happens that other Beyblade teams come at the Dojo ? There is only one way to find out, read and follow! Currently, you are going to get some insight in Kai's past. DON'T LET THE SUMMARY HIDE MUCH!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone!**

 **This is my first fanfic and I am very excited. I have been thinking of this story for a few weeks and I am finally posting it here. And I must tell you, I have always watched Beyblade in Hindi dub, so chances exist of mistakes here.**

* * *

TIME-: 3 months after BEGA Tournament

 **AGES OF MAIN CHARACTERS -:**

 _Kai- 17 years_

 _Tyson- 15 years_

 _Max- 15 years_

 _Ray- 16 years_

 _Daichi- 13 years_

 _Hilary- 15 years_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: A New Day**

A peaceful morning dawned at the famous Bautken Dojo. But the peace was short-lived.

"Tyson!" an angry chocolate haired teen called out, towering above the world champion's bed.

"Hilary. let me sleep. I don't want to go to school." said a half-asleep world champion in a sleepy voice

"It's certain you are going. Now WAKE UP!"

" go and wake Daichi first," said the world champion pulling up the sheets over him.

" Daichi is already awake and Max is dressing him up. And,.." Hilary was straining an evil smile on her face and she was about to lift the whole house on her head, "you are going to get out of the bed too." saying this, Hilary pulled the sheets and pillow with great force. The great dragoon wielder almost tumbled from his bed on the floor.

"HILARY! I seriously can't understand why grandpa agreed to keep you here. "

Hilary frowned" to keep people like you in order."

"and now go to bath, everyone else is ready. "

Tyson moaned and grabbed his towel before plunging downstairs.

He saw Ray in the kitchen with grandpa, cooking breakfast, as calm as ever. It was clear Daichi was being dressed up in the next room. Tyson could hear the voices of Max and Daichi next door.

It was no time to see them, for if Hilary saw him still in the corridor, Tyson knew Hilary wasn't going to spare him. So, He rushed to the bath as fast as possible.

* * *

10 minutes later, everyone was at the breakfast table. Tyson looked at Hilary. Since BEGA tournament Hilary was there at the dojo.

 _Since her parents had got a promotion, they were mostly away on office work tours, and Grandpa had offered her parents to keep her at the dojo, and her parents had most gratefully agreed. Then what was to happen, most of Hilary's belongings were transported to Tyson's house and she was given a room there. It was the biggest room of house and Tyson had actually felt a little jealous. From that time, Hilary was bossing around him and Hilary made it certain that Tyson had done his homework._

 _A month after the BEGA tournament, Mr. Dickenson had asked them to join the school as he thought they have been missing quite a lot of studies. And at that, Ray and Max had joined his school in tenth grade, same as him and Hilary. Daichi joined in the seventh grade and became an instant popular there among the students. Only Kai refused to join the school. Mr. Dickenson wanted everyone to be at school, but who could explain Kai. Therefore, it was decided that Hiro will give him tutions at the Dojo and Kai will be giving the annual exams from Tyson's school on the correspondence basis. [ correspondence is an examination system in which you can study on your own, and give exams from a school or college, without attending the classes at the particular institution.]_

 _Tyson and Hilary often had little fights, but Hiro was very easily sorting them away. To Tyson, it was very surprising Hiro didn't bother to step into the Bladebrakers training. He seemed satisfied with the way Kai trained them._

 _Well, Kai usually was quiet, but while training he seemed to have no shortage of word or shouts._

 _Hilary in a way had taken command of the morning she would wake everyone in the house except Hiro, Kai and Grandpa, who were already awake. Then everyone was sent to do their respective chores. She would tidy up the dojo rooms and everyone had to come for the breakfast on time, or Hilary really doesn't spare the person a good scoffing._

 _After school, everyone was made to complete their homework and understand every single question to the root. During this two hour time, Kai practically disappeared somewhere. Tyson couldn't help feeling jealous of Kai sometimes, for Kai never got scolded by Hilary and he doesn't have to attend school._

 _When the homework was complete, lunch was served and Kai was always back at this time. Then 5 O' clock in the evening was the Bladebreakers training time. Then most irritating thing was, as soon as Hilary left the command and took the sideline, Kai too hold of them and for nearly three hours, gave them his slavish training._

 _But on thinking again, Tyson saw Hilary really do cares for them. Since she had arrived, she had taken care of all cleaning and tidying up. She would iron their dresses, get some snacks and Tyson's room, which was literally a mess in the morning time, was nicely arranged. And she had actually helped him and others a lot with schooling. Tyson had to admit, his grades had really improved and he was getting less scolding at school and the homework was not a great nuisance as before. Well, Tyson doesn't mind the school things much, but his grandfather was happy at his improvement. And his grandpa mattered very much to him. Hilary had also helped Ray, Daichi, and Max a lot. Max was already knowing the ways of school before and he was an okay kid at studies. Though Ray hadn't gone to a school before, Hilary had made him easy with everything at school. And Daichi was a very popular kid at school and he was grasping his studies all right. This wasn't an actual possibility without Hilary. Hilary wasn't that bad after all._

"Tyson! don't you want to eat anything today?"

Tyson was startled by Hilary's annoyed tone. He looked at Hilary and then at his plate. Tyson's plate was still nearly full. He had been so lost in thinking about Hilary.

" Now it's the time to leave for school and you haven't finished your breakfast yet... You don't wake up on time, you don't tidy up your room, you don't go for training yourself.. "

" Why are you scolding me like a baby. I can do it all myself. It's not a Herculean task. And why are you always bossing over me?..."

Hilary was stunned by this. Was she really this frustrating? Anger shot on her nerves and she yelled" Oohh... so, you can do that all yourself? Then manage them all yourself. I am not going to help. Ray, Max, Daichi, let's go to school."

" But what about Ty..." started Max nervously.

"He can manage it all himself. He isn't a baby you should know."

Then no one dared to ask any questions. Hilary went out and others followed.

Tyson looked at Hilary with annoyance. _Though she was a great help but was it necessary to shout every time? Hilary really became a great nuisance sometimes._

* * *

Miss Kinkade had started the English class for the tenth grade, and Hilary was on her bench, and it seemed she was ready to give someone a horrible scolding.

Ray and Max very well knew who that person was, Tyson. Though Kenny saw none of the Breakfast infighting, he knew Tyson was in for a bad time, as he knew from his experience.

Meanwhile, Tyson was racing up to the school, for he too was expecting a storm in class.

He reached the school and saw the clock, he was already ten minutes late. Today sincerely was his bad day. Huffing-puffing he clambered up to his classroom door. Tyson couldn't understand, why was the tenth-grade classroom on the third floor.

He opened the door and just as he slid in, a loud voice boomed through the classroom "Tyson! You are twelve-minutes late."

"What you say to this? Another excuse I suppose."

Tyson was standing at the class entrance, looking angry. " You know ..." Tyson started bur Hilary sharply cut in" as the class president I recommend, that Tyson should get some extra Homework for three days.

Miss Kinkade was looking nervously at Hilary. She knew when Hilary got into a fit for Tyson, no one could stop her. Better thing was to end this Drama. "Alright, Hilary. Now sit down and Tyson, you too sit down. Be on time tomorrow"

Miss Kinkade sighed. Sometimes it was tough to be the class teacher.

The day at school passed on and Hilary surely wasn't going to help him, it was completely clear. And he got extra homework, as Hilary had said. The homework was looking difficult, and Hilary was not there for his help. Instead, she had increased his burden. Damn Hilary...

* * *

 **So, the first chapter is here and I truly wish that you like this. It may not be much interesting to you, but please tell me in the review about that. Please review and your suggestions and opinions are always very welcome**.

 ** _Thanks for reading._ { TO BE CONTINUED SOON }**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I am here again. Thanks, everyone who read and reviewed my story, I was really elated by your reviews. Special thanks to Cutetyhil and Blue Lightening of the Night for being my first reviewers. I have tried my best to update early! And as for pairing, I don't promise with whom Hilary is going to be paired. So, let's start with the story. Sorry for any typo mistakes!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER:2- An Apology**

"Aahh.. this stupid homework!" cried an exparsated voice.

"Max, do you know how to solve this problem?" cried Tyson.

"No Tyson. I am stuck with my homework like you" replied Max, sadly.

Tyson looked towards Ray with high hopes, but those hopes were crushed as soon as Ray nodded in no. Ray like them was troubled with his homework.

I suddenly seemed that the homework had increased ten-fold. Never homework seemed such a great burden.

" Tyson! Ray! Max! please help me with my homework!" cried Daichi, with a mixed feeling of anger and helplessness.

" Isn't Hilary with you?" questioned Max.

" No. I don't saw her after three o'clock. And please do my homework. It is impossible to do!"

Max looked at Daichi's notebook, and the homework was just too easy! Tyson got a peek at Daichi homework and it was easy, not so easy, but anyhow, easier than his homework. Ray too joined in the homework studying going on.

"Daichi, Its'...Very easy!"

"Yes! How can you have a problem with this?"

"We can help you out."

* * *

Now three elder boys could be seen poring over a thirteen-year-old's homework, quite busily. Now it was turning out that helping Daichi with homework was more difficult than they had assumed. It was true that their own homework was more of a problem, but you don't have to worry so much while doing your own homework. Daichi's face told them he doesn't particularly trust them with his precious homework. But no other way was left for him.

Finally, after an hour's hard work, Daichi's homework was complete. But their homework was not even half-complete. Where was Hilary? Max glanced at his wrist-watch. It displayed 4:28.

* * *

Hiro had gone to BBA office, and Kai was not to be found. Well, Kai usually disappeared like this, but why was Hilary not at the was all Tyson's fault. Because of him, they are stuck with their homework at even four-thirty.

It was Five o'clock and still Tyson, Max and Ray were stuck with their homework. They were extremely grateful when grandpa brought them lunch, and they ate with great joy and Tyson ate savagely, for they had been working hard at a homework that seemed to never get completed. Max and Ray thought it was strange to eat ao much food when you are in a trouble, but over years, they had got used to Tyson's even most ridilicious habits.

* * *

Now, the notebook seemed like a monster to Tyson. Thoughts raced through his mind. _Tyson was having a lot of homework on his head. Ray and Max too were in trouble. With great difficulties, Daichi completed his homework. But if Hilary was the incharge as usual, homework would not have become such a monster. It was true Hilary should be speaking more softly, but Tyson should not have shouted like that. Hiro was gone. Kai had disappeared. He hadn't ever returned for lunch at 4:30. At least, they could help him with homework. Though none of the **Bladebrakers** have seen Kai studying, but once he heard Hiro passing on Kai's study report to Mr Dickenson, and he seemed to be a good student. Kai would return, there was no doubt about that, but Hilary was at dojo most of the time. And now, when Tyson would most readily apologize to Hilary, she is not too be seen! Downstairs, grandpa too was worried for Hilary. She always went out after informing. But now, she hadn't even returned for lunch._

 **You too may be wondering, "Where is Hilary?"**

* * *

Well, Hilary was near the river-bank, under a tree, lying on the soft grass. She had been out since three and had even skipped lunch. But she didn't cared. Tyson's words were still ringing in her ears. _"Why are you scolding me like a baby?" "And why are you always bossing around me?"_

 _Was she so irritating? Was she scolding everyone like a baby? Was she always bossing around them? Was she so bad?_

Tears came into Hilary's eyes as she thought about this all. Since she came to the dojo with the Bladebreakers, she felt like part of a family. A family better than her own. She loved her mom-dad very much, but the dojo and everyone there was much more special. She do wanted to be a part of this family. Tyson's Grandpa had even called her grand-daughter sometimes. And she wanted to do what every family member did, to make the family a happier one. And now, it looked like she had just been annoying them, and making them unhappy. But Hilary only wanted to help. She did everything she could to make them happy. But now it seemed she was not a success.

Hilary had been so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't notice someone standing behind her. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. Startled, she turned around and saw something she didn't believed.

"Kai..." Hilary was astonished to see him there.

"Hilary..." he paused " You should now be back at the dojo. Tyson's Grandpa is worried for you."

Hilary was currently finding answers to many questions in her mind. _How did Kai found her? Was grandpa really worried?_

"I don't want to go back there," said Hilary, turning her face towards other directions.

" You want to. Now just come back. Everyone is worried for you. They need you." Kai explained in a strangely patient tone.

Hilary again looked towards the duo-haired teen in astonishment. She had never expected him to be finding her and even explain her something.

Kai lowered his hand to Hilary's level, giving a soft smile. In a few seconds, Hilary found her hand in Kai's Hand, returning the smile. She got up as Kai pulled her up and was soon on her own two feet.

* * *

Tyson was staring at his homework with great resentment. Why had Hiro chosen this particular day for visiting BBA? Couldn't he go tomorrow? And when would Kai leave his habit of strangely disappearing? And why was Hilary not returning?

Furiously, he got up and banged down the notebook and pen on the floor. Ray and Max were shocked. Before they could speak, Daichi stormed in excitedly. "Hi..Hi...Hilary is back" he said pointing downstairs, huffing-puffing he stopped.

As soon as Tyson heard this, he stormed out and climbed down the stairs in such a hurry, that he fell down at the end. But he wasn't going to stop.

Hilary was in the doorway, clutching grandpa's hands with tears in eyes and Kai was beside her. Kai was smiling, which was quite an unnatural phenomenon when bey-blading was not around. In all this, Tyson reached Hilary and stopped, breathing heavily.

"You are finally here," said Tyson, who was still breathing heavily.

By now Max, Ray, and Daichi, all were down. Tyson had captured everyone's attention at the doorway too. Hilary looked towards Tyson. Sensing Hilary is looking towards him, Tyson said," Hil..lary, sorry for the morning. I didn't mean that" Tyson's eyes were downcast.

Hilary looked at Tyson in astonishment and then said," It wasn't completely your fault. I too will try to shout less."

Both of them smiled at each other.

Now Tyson's eyes fell on Kai. His captain was standing behind still smiling, with his arms crossed and leaning against a wall.

"Kai, where were you today?" Tyson asked.

" I don't know," replied Kai closing his eyes.

It was not any good asking Kai any further, for he won't reply, Tyson knew that much.

"Hilary! Please help us with it!"

" I remember someone saying that it's not a Herculean task." said Hilary, smirking evilly.

"Oh, Hilary! please.." cried four voices, comprising of Ray, Tyson, Max, and Daichi.

"Okay, fine," said Hilary and they all burst into fits of laughter. All the children went inside, everyone looking happy. Tyson's grandpa too looked happy.

* * *

First, lunch.l was served to Hilary and Kai, while others were having some snacks. For, Tyson couldn't just watch Kai and Hilary eating. And so rest of the children got snacks too.

Then they went upstairs for getting homeworks completed. With Hilary explaining the homework, it seemed easy. And Hilary pointed out a dozen mistakes in Daichi's homework.

At seven everyone's homework was finished. Everyone was greatly relieved.

Tyson understood the fact well,— ' A little of Hilary's bossing over is necessary.'

And Hilary felt her beloved Bladebreakers family do cares for her.

Well, both were completely true!

* * *

 **This is my second chapter, and I hope you like it. Last time I was overjoyed with your reviews. And please give your suggestions and opinions! And I will not always update so soon, but once in two weeks**. ( **I will try and it's not a promise! Remember!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! I am back and I have updated as soon as I got time. Thanks, Blue lightening of the Night, Cutetyhil, Ma Chun Xia, and Neha for your reviews. They are encouraging. As you said, I had to finally decide that with whom I must pair Hilary. And I have done. It was very difficult to choose between Kai and Tyson, for both have their own charm. Firstly, I must tell, that story will be focusing more on Kai towards the end. And finally, I have decided to pair Hilary with... that's a secret. I have decided, but you should discover it yourself. So, let's continue on with the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: A Birthday!**

It was the windy day of 28th October. The morning sun was out in the sky, accompanied by chilly breezes. This was the weather perfectly suiting the month of October And the chocolate-haired princess of the dojo was peacefully asleep.

Slowly, she wrinkled her eyes and moved a little in bed. Now she was opening her eyes, as the sunlight and the breezes were kinda disturbing her. Hilary sat up on the bed, stretched her arms, and smiled at the sun, remembering that it was her birthday today. Lazily, she got out of bed and was walking lazily till her eyes fell on the clock. It was "8:47!"

 _How can I be so late! Why don't I woke up early as usual? Why don't my alarm clock woke me up? How will I get ready?_

* * *

And off Hilary went to the bathroom attached to her room, in a state of panic.

By 9 O'clock, Hilary was ready with her Hair tied in a Ponytail with white ribbon. She was wearing a dress similar in design to the one which she wore while trying to launch Hopper (Kenny's Beyblade) in the bus at the time of Justice 5 Tournament, only the gloves and stockings were longer, covering her arms and legs completely. Another major difference in dress was that it was completely in white and red. Her mother had sent her this dress for Birthday, and she wanted Hilary to wear it. Though Hilary had recognized the design, she still wore it, for her mother had sent it despite being so busy. She just wished others don't notice this.

* * *

As Hilary went to check Tyson's room upstairs, it was empty. But Hilary had thought Tyson to be still in bed, for it was Sunday and she hadn't woken him up. And Tyson wasn't among the people to get up on their own. _Maybe grandpa or Hiro woke him up._ Daichi's room was empty too! Then she found that Ray, Kai, Hiro and Max too were not in their rooms like Tyson and Daichi. This was very puzzling. _Kai could have disappeared somewhere, and Hiro could be at BBA office. But where were the others? Could they have gone somewhere for training? But they would have called me then. And why is the house so silent?_

Now, where was Grandpa? For if Granpa was found she would soon know where were the others. _Where could Grandpa be?_ 'Must be in the training room!" guessed Hilary snapping her fingers.

* * *

As she was walking towards the dojo, she thought she heard a sound in the living room. She went to the door and slid it back quickly, and a word nearly pierced her ears: "SURPRISE!"

* * *

Hilary was primarily shocked to see everyone there, staring at her, happily.

"Hilary what happened?" asked Ray, waving a hand in front of her face, for normally Hilary wasn't surprised.

She shook her head and came back to the senses. The living room was beautifully decorated with balloons and paper chains. There was a banner on the wall reading" Happy Birthday Hilary " And on the table was the most delicious looking cake ever.

"Don't you liked it?" questioned Max.

" Is all this for me?" asked Hilary smattering a little, with a hint of happiness.

"No, no. You are mistaken. This is for my dear grandma going to be eighty-five today. And what was her name...umm..umm... Yes I got it.. and her name is 'Hilary Tachibana'." smirked Daichi.

Others were giggling at this and Hilary was as red as the red color in her costume. Grandpa noticed this and commented,"And I know someone with red-hair in this room who can't even properly count in English to eighty-five."

Now Daichi went red and the giggles turned into a burst of laughter.

"Okay, okay..." said Ray trying hard to stop his laughter.

"we were here to celebrate Hilary's birthday, not for a silly commenting and giggling competition"

"But..t R..ray..." Tyson tried to say something but he was laughing too much to complete his sentence.

"Tyson, Please stop now. Let's don't tease her too much on her Birthday"

" Or you may be in with Extra homework once again."

* * *

The giggling dissolved into air and every one said," HAPPY BIRTHDAY HILARY"

"Thank You everyone"

" Now can we cut the cake?" this comment was of course from the world champion eyeing hungrily at the cake.

"Okay Tyson," said Ray.

"It's a wonder you don't eat up the cake before my arrival Tyson." commented Hilary

* * *

"Where is Kai?" questioned Max, looking around the room.

Everyone was glancing in different directions across the room. But Kai was nowhere to be seen.

"I don't know" answered Hilary.

"I never know where he disappears," said Dizzy, voicing her opinion from Kenny's laptop, which no one knew, why was open now.

"How will I know?" said Tyon. Kai's habit of disappearing wasn't in Tyson's good books. Kai would get everyone worried and search for him all around and finally, Kai was found only if he himself came to them.

" Ray, go and check if he is in his room." sighed Hiro. Hiro had been spending six hours of his days teaching Kai. He found that Kai was a remarkably good student but, sometimes it seemed Kai wasn't in the room at all. Even after sitting physically with Hiro, his mind seemed to be far away.

Ray was just about to move when someone stepped inside the decorated room.

"Kai!" exclaimed everyone seeing the duo-haired blader at the entrance of the room.

"Where were you?" asked Tyson.

No answer came and no one had actually expected an answer from him. This was one of the few unchangeable things.

* * *

A few minutes later everyone was at the table, Hilary was cutting the cake with the utmost happiness, and Tyson was eyeing on the cake with equal greed.

"Now, Hilary please open your gifts, and tell us, if they are fine or not," said Max getting excited.

Tyson's hopes of devouring the cake just now crashed. _Was it necessary to open the gifts first? But anyways let's see if she likes my gift._

"Can Dizzy get a group pic of us before that?" asked Kenny.

"Of Course Kenny."

Every on quickly got into a group photograph position.

As it was Hilary's Birthday, she was pushed into the center, with Tyson. Max and Ray stood beside them and in front of them were Daichi and Kenny., as usual, took the position in the farthest left and Hiro was on the right. Finally, Grandpa was above them all.

"Can I click the photo now?" asked Dizzy.

"Yes.s..s"

'SNAP' and a photo was clicked.

* * *

Hilary was staring in delight at the pile of gifts on the table. She had never got so many gifts on her Birthday before. This was truly seeming to be the best Birthday ever.

Now, Hilary was busy at the cake table with the great task of opening presents. She was enjoying this. The first present she picked up was from Max.

Hilary was hoping it not to be a mustard sauce bottle at least. Well, the present wasn't mustard sauce. It was a box of special Mexican Chocolates, and Hilary was well aware of the fact that Mexican chocolates were the best ones in the world.

"How is the present Hilary?"

"It's awesome Max? How do you get it? I can well see this box is bought from a Mexican shop"

Before Max could even open his mouth Tyson answered for him,"Hilary, he must have got it from his mom. She lives in New York and there is no problem in shopping for anything worldwide."

Max was relieved that Tyson answered for him. Actually, he got the box from Mariam. He and Mariam were sending each other letters secretly. He couldn't think of a suitable present for Hilary so he asked Mariam for advice. And Mariam gave him the idea of gifting Special Mexican Chocolates. So, Max sent her money so that she could buy one box for Hilary and one for herself. He could at least give Mariam a small treat.

"How is it?" asked Max expectantly.

"It's marvelous Max! I always wanted to taste some Mexican chocolate since I read about it in a book. Thank you very much!"

"Welcome, Hilary."

The next present was from Ray. Ray like Max had consulted to Mariah about Hilary's present. Mariah gave him the idea of gifting a beautiful Bracelet watch. So, Ray had carefully selected a beautiful Bracelet watch.

"Wow.." were the first words out of Hilary's mouth. " It's beautiful Ray. You must have a good taste for such things."

Ray smiled in return, for he knew Mariah got half the credit for this.

The next present was from Daichi and very surprisingly it was a lavender perfume bottle. A perfume from Daichi! Hilary was expecting some joke, but instead, she got this nice smelling perfume. Daichi can be surprising.

Hiro's present came next. It was a stylish MP3 Player with earphones. Hilary always wanted one, for every girl in the class had one. Hilary wasn't a brainless copycat, but she liked it. Hilary now almost thought of Hiro as her own Big Brother. Tyson was lucky enough to have a sibling.

Kenny's present was there too. It was something Technical as Hilary expected. It was a special camera which could create nice slideshows with only a few pictures, and it could be well used in studies too. It could also project pictures on the wall or any screen. For the best part, it was small and fitted in Hilary's palm.

Grandpa handed on a wrapped box to Hilary. It was Hilary's present from his side.

Hilary was curiously opening that box. What could be in?

And out came the prettiest Kimono she ever saw. It was made from pure silk. It was handcrafted she could see that. And it had some very pleasing smell. But what?... Lavender! Yes, Lavender her Favorite flower. It was lavender, but something was special about it.

"How is it Hilary?" asked Grandpa, seeing the girl in awe.

"G..Grandpa... is this Kimono really for me. It's the best Kimono I ever saw. And the smell of Lavender is awfully nice. Who made it?" Hilary couldn't stop herself from asking this. Whoever made it was a real crafts-person. She should know that awesome designer.

" Tyson's Grandma made it," he replied with his eyes closed, imagining Tyson's Grandma.

No one had expected this answer. They all were gaping. Hiro had tears in his eyes, as he remembered his Grandma. She died when he was only six, a few months before Tyson's birth. He was really attached to his Grandma.

" She made this Kimono a few months before Tyson's birth. She had always wanted a grand-daughter. She made this to give to her Grand-daughter. She made it with all her heart and soul. But she died a few weeks after its completion, and finally, when Tyson was born, he was a boy, not a girl. This Kimono was her last wish... And when I saw you, I thought you were the one for it."

Everyone was stunned by this story. Tyson never saw his Grandma, so he had no attachment to her. But something in his heart was wavering now. Hilary had tears in eyes. Her own Grandma died when she was seven and her Granpa died even before her parents' marriage. She had lost them. But it felt like today she got both of them back. Ray's mind was experiencing many flashbacks from the White Tiger Village. Hiro was lost in the thoughts of his Grandmother. Daichi remembered his own Family. Max was reminded of his Grandma, the person who gave him Draciel, a companion for life. A single question was hovering in Kai's mind" Are Grandparents really so caring? " If someone asked him, his answer was no for sure, but others had a very different perception about this.

" Why have you all got so emotional?" said Grandpa seeing everyone in deep thought.

"Sorry if you got too emotional."

"Why you all got so sober? It's Hilary's Birthday and two presents are still left" Daichi broke that spirit which overcame them all. Everyone arose from their thoughts and looked up.

"Hmm... two gifts are still left. They must be Tyson's and Kai's," said Ray, eyeing suspiciously at the two.

"Hilary open those gifts fast. I am dying to see their gifts."

And Hilary picked one of them. It was Tyson's. _What could he have given me?_

Hilary was opening the carefully packaged box, wondering what could be in.

* * *

 **Are you too curious like Hilary about the two gifts? Well, for that you will have to wait for the next chapter. Please Read and Review! They encourage me a lot. Your suggestions and opinions are very valuable!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Friends! Thanks to all my readers, followers and reviewers. Sorry, I took too much time, but it's here now. I would have posted it earlier, but Dad was a nuisance. So, I have tried to make it** long **. Next chapter is here and you may be able to guess Hilary's partner. And if you guess tell in your review or PM me;).So, your reading time starts now!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: The two Gifts**

Hilary was busy opening the big gift from Tyson. _I shall teach Tyson how to pack a gift. There should not be so many layers in it._ Finally, the wrapping was all on the floor. And Hilary was super-surprised at the contents of the gift.

The gift was a pair of roller-blade boots, complete with a helmet, knee guards, and elbow was mainly black in color with dark pink designs and lining.

Hilary was the skating champion of the city. She was really nice at skating.

Hilary was looking at it with shining eyes.

"Tyson..."

"Hilary, I got this for you as your older ones were broken, because of me," Tyson said, smiling apologetically.

" Oh, Tyson! These are better than any pair I ever got. And it wasn't totally your mistake." said Hilary remembering that incident.

Max and Ray remembered that incident too...

* * *

 **The incident from Normal POV**

It was the Sport's class of Tyson's class and the sport for the month was skating.

Hilary was happier than any other student. She was the city skating champion and skating was her favorite game.

But Tyson wasn't so happy. Skating was among the things Tyson wasn't very good at. He could never balance or skate properly, and Hilary was particularly annoyed at this.

It wasn't his fault that he wasn't a good skater. He was a World Champion Beyblader and Hilary couldn't even launch a blade properly.

Everyone was practicing and moving about on skates. Max was quite good at skating as he had done a lot of it in New York. Ray was enjoying himself a great lot. He was skating at medium speed and a bunch of girls was trailing behind. They were hooked on Ray since his joining. Kenny was groping the railing for support as he wasn't particularly good at any sport.

Tyson was trying hard to balance. And in a few minutes, he was successful.

"finally I balanced," Tyson said cheerfully.

"and now I will skate around. It's time to show Hilary I am not a fool"

With this Tyson pushed himself forward, in fact, pushed a little too hard. Tyson's balance was disturbed as soon as he moved and he was in full speed, in a speed out of his control, moving his arms and legs here and there in the air, to stop before crashing into something, but all in vain.

Hilary was standing in the same direction in which Tyson was advancing so unstably.

" Hilary..." Tyson screeched as he realized he could knock Hilary down.

Hilary turned her head in confusion and saw Tyson. Before she could think of anything, it was too late.

Tyson crashed into Hilary. Hilary had attempted to grasp Tyson's shoulder to stop him, and Tyson tried to get hold of her arms for support, but they missed each other's shoulder and hands.

And, just then Tyson stumbled, he was felling down and got hold of Hilary to stand upright, but instead, both of them fell down.

Now Tyson had landed on Hilary. He had his arms at her back and their legs were tangled. Hilary realized Tyson on her. Tyson was having a hand under her neck. That's why her head was safe.

For a second, both looked at each other as they saw each other for the first time. They never saw each other so closely. Then Hilary felt Tyson's weight was crushing her. Tyson too was feeling his hands crushed.

By this time, everyone has gathered around to see what happened.

"Get off me" shouted Hilary.

"first you get off my hands," Tyson shouted in pain.

Both of them tried to shift a little and when others saw that in this way they wouldn't be able to stand so soon, they ventured to help.

One person held Hilary's hands, and other held Tyson's. In a little time, the children managed to get then sit up. Tyson tried to pull out his feet from the tangle, but " Hilary screamed just as he pulled a little.

" Are you fine?"

"Tyson please don't pull your feet this way. It's hurting."

" Hilary my hand is hurting me too. You better be still for a while." saying this Tyson pulled his feet again.

" Ouch!" screamed Hilary.

* * *

The bell for the next class was gone, but everyone was busy with Tyson and Hilary.

Miss Kinkade was wondering why the class hasn't turned up even now. Hilary always got the class back on time. She waited for two minutes and still, no one came. So, she decided to go to the skating ground to see what happened.

Miss Kinkade was wondering why the class hasn't turned up even now. Hilary always got the class back on time. She waited for two minutes and still, no one came. So, she decided to go to the skating ground to see what happened.

* * *

Tyson and Hilary had to be helped for standing up too. Hilary had scratches on her legs and a few of them were bleeding. To some, it seemed Hilary had twisted her ankle too. Tyson's feet were all fine, but his arm was scratched and a bad scratch it was, bleeding a little.

By the time, Miss Kinkade reached the site. First, she saw a circle of students, and when she reached further in, she saw Tyson and Hilary being supported by a few students. She noticed the wound on Tyson's hand and Hilary's foot.

It doesn't take Miss Kinkade much time to get a rough idea of the happenings.

" Max, Ray, take them to the medical room, and rest of you march back to the class."

Few of them were disappointed at the order, for they were enjoying the commotion and moreover, the arithmetic class was being wasted. Extra play time was very valuable and especially if it meant missing a boring test.

* * *

Hilary and Tyson were taken to the medical room and the nurse bandaged them both. She asked both of them to stay in the Medical room as the classroom was on the third floor and even if they manage to go back to class, they won't be able to do anything. Max and Ray ran back to the class to fetch Tyson's and Hilary's school bags on the Nurse's order. The class was happy that no test will be conducted, as half of the time was over.

* * *

After10-minutes, Tyson and Hilary were on the chairs at the medical room with their bags at the table. After the arithmetic class, it was recess. They were thinking of a way to go home., because it was not at all nice to sit before the stern nurse.

Rrrringgg... went the Recess bell and the shouts and shrieks echoed in the whole school. Ray and Max came to them, running.

"How are you now?" asked Max a bewildered, as he had noticed Hilary's broken skates while taking her to the Medical Room and he was 100% sure that two, such great experts in fighting with each other, will surely have not spared this great chance.

The two teens looked at poor Max with a darting look.

"we are fine" the two teens replied in unison.

Ray and Max for the first time understood that even Hilary and Tyson were no less in giving a piercing look. Earlier they thought only Kai was talented for this. But anyways, Kai's stares and looks were times more powerful. " Do you need anything?"

" yes. can you get something so that we can go home?" asked Hilary, softening her tone.

" Can you get Miss Kinkade's cycle?" Tyson said brightly.

First Hilary eyed on Tyson but then nodded in yes.

" But... Okay, we will ask" decided Max, as it was better to escape now.

* * *

Sometime later Max and Ray enter the room once again, and someone was with them. It was Miss Kinkade.

"Ray told me that you want my cycle for going home?"

"Yes, Miss Kinkade. Then we can go home."

" But how will you ride the cycle? You two are injured," asked Miss Kinkade with a hint of unsurity.

" See, Tyson can pedal and hold on the handle. And I can sit back and help him turn directions," answered Hilary, thinking it will be easy.

"Really?" Miss Kinkade was not much sure about the cooperation between the two.

"Please Miss..." the two looked expectantly at her.

" Okay, but call me as soon as you reach home" she finally agreed, giving a sigh.

* * *

Some minutes later, a Bicycle could be seen with two children seated on it with bandages. The children were shouting and yelling at their loudest.

" Tyson! Don't you know how to ride a Bicycle? This was the third time we bumped into something." said Hilary angrily.

" And you are an expert! Can't you help me turn directions without hitting my hands?"

"it is all because of you. Can't you even skate properly?Idiot. And you broke my skates too. How will I get another? They are so expensive?"

" Okay! Just stop yelling now. We are reaching the home and just one left turn. No help me." yelled Tyson, getting annoyed.

Hilary bent forward a little, grasped his hands and turned the handle left, but it rubbed against Tyson's bandage and lo! they bumped into the fourth pole along their way.

"Hilary! You are ..." Tyson didn't complete his sentence as nothing fitting came to his mind.

" I am what? Complete it."

"Let's go home first," said Tyson as his arm was hurting him, and fights with Hilary were long.

"Huf," grunted Hilary puffing up her mouth.

* * *

In the Dojo, there were only two people, as Grandpa was in another town, gone to meet some friend. Kai and Hiro were in Kai's room and Kai was having his tuition. This tuition was not like the normal ones. It was very silent and serene type. Suddenly the silence was broken by a bedlam of two voices which very often boomed in the dojo. Kai's sharp ears gave him the signal that two fighters in some argument are advancing towards them. Two pairs of eyes peeped out of the window and they were astonished to see Tyson and Hilary on a cycle which was a little big for then and ends of bandages wrapped around their limbs flying about in the air.

The teacher and the student rushed down in hurry, while the cyclists were arguing whether to turn in the door or not. Tyson didn't want to turn as it will result in Hilary rummaging her hands against his bandage while Hilary wanted to. She wasn't in a position to walk. Before their argument could push them off the cycle, Kai and Hiro came to two cyclists were taken inside the dojo and Hiro rang up Miss Kinkade, who was worried sick. The teacher had immediately realized her mistake of sending the two teens in that state.

Both were given some snacks, and strangely enough, Tyson forgot that his hand was hurting for the time. But just as the snacks were finished, Tyson started feeling the pain again. Hiro was sitting in front the two teens and seeing that their snacks were finished, he asked," Why are you people here at this hour, and why are the bandages there?

Both of them started at once, making each other inaudible.

"stop,"

Hiro's first attempt to stop them was in vain. He tried again and again but Tyson and Hilary were too engrossed in their fight.

Kai, who was leaning against the wall just gave one sharp order. "Tyson, Hilary stop at once"

And the two stopped, looking at Kai. Hiro marveled at the power in Kai's voice. Seeing the two teens quiet, he asked his question.

" Now, Hilary tell me what happened?'

Hilary began but Tyson repeatedly interrupted her by adding a few favors of his own.

And after this, Hilary didn't talk to Tyson for a week, in anger. But, her anger slowly drifted away.

* * *

"Hilary, are you going to open the last gift there? Or I should open it?" asked Daichi, getting impatient.

"And isn't it the present from Captain cool?" commented Dizzy.

Hilary gently opened through the cover. Thankfully, this one didn't had any layers.

It didn't take much time to open it. And when the box was open, Hilary was just gaping at it.

" What is it? Show me."

Saying this Tyson snatched the box out of Hilary's hand. And he too was utterly surprised at the gift.

Ray, Daichi, and Max too pored over from Tyson's shoulder to see what is the gift. And they all were astonished.

 **Kai has given Hilary a Beyblade!**

Yes, it was a Beyblade. Along with a launcher. The Beyblade was white, lined and printed with red. The blade's design was simple, but not like the one from a shop. The launcher too was simple, but different.

Hilary was going through a series of flashbacks when she felt she really needs a Beyblade. _The first time she met the Bladebrakers, when she saw them in the tournament, at the time of Justice-5 Tournament( she had felt unbearably useless and helpless. Everyone was helping to make a team force, except her) during the fights with Brooklyn, and every time when she stepped back to the Dojo after the exercising was over and others started blading._

But she never expected even her so caring Bladebreakers family to notice this. But Kai noticed it. He did. She sometimes felt someone observing her at the training time. But when she looked around, everyone was busy. Bladers in their training, Kenny and Dizzy in data recording, and Kai had either closed eyes or was giving orders to others. And Kai really cared for her. She remembered when he brought her back to the dojo when she was near the river, on the day when Tyson and others were being mad on their Homework.

In all this while, Kai was giving one of his rare natural smiles.

And surely, no one noticed Dizzy taking pictures of every single person in the room.

* * *

It was the evening time, and every person in the Dojo was busy dressing up in Kimonos. Hilary was taking really long to get ready today. So, Hiro had to help Max and Ray with their Kimonos. Tyson was ready long ago because he could easily wear a Kimono. He wasn't a Japanese for no reason. And this particular one was given to him by his dad when last time he met him. He hadn't worn it even once, so he thought of wearing it now when they all were going to an annual fair in Bautken. _Actually, Hilary's father had sent tickets for them all for that fair, because he always took Hilary to that fair on her birthday, and this year he was busy on some office tour. So, he sent grandpa tickets for everyone in had visited the fair four times, and it was awesome. It was good getting free tickets for the fair. The best thing about the fair was it has a very good food stall, serving the best of Japanese foods. This was his favorite, although the fireworks and drama shows were also good._

Tyson wasn't good at giving instructions, Hilary was still getting ready, and Kai was nowhere to be seen. So, Hiro and Granpa were helping Ray, Max, and Daichi in wearing Kimonos. At the fair everyone wore Kimonos, so everyone in the dojo too was going to wear kimonos.

* * *

Kai was ready just after Tyson and he was outside, in the yard. He was waiting till everyone was ready, and then they all were going to some annual fair Hilary and Tyson seemed to be too fond of. He actually had no intention of going with them, but everyone was requesting and they made their eyes the big, bubbly, and innocent type. He could have said no, but Hilary was saying please, and it was her Birthday. Hilary was special. Hilary reminded him of her...

As soon as he thought that Hilary reminded him of ..., those emotionless red eyes had waves of emotions in them, his heart begun aching, the steady composure was relaxed. He looked up towards the sky and watched the stars twinkling. This reminded him of an old memory.

* * *

Kai's Flashback will be included in next chapter.

* * *

 **Hello and sorry for the late update. But I was really busy. I may have done a lot of nonsense typing here, but just read. And the next chapter will be uploaded in about two weeks and it will be better.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone and sorry for being late. But exam** **s are going on and I don't understand what enmity my parents have from computer and smartphone. They don't like me parked on the computer or mobile for long. And I have finally got an appropriate title for my story - "The Shocking Truths". So the title will be changed in the next chapter. And maybe the story cover too. Thanks for your response. Thanks to everyone who reads this. And special thanks to those who review, favorite and follow. I know most people on the site are currently very busy studying for exams. But please gets some time for this. The lines in _italics_ are the characters thoughts. I must tell you one more thing-**

 **{...} means talk in Russian.**

 **Won't say any more now. Reading first!**

 **(And Motako, I will be happy to help but in the reviews I am not able to see your email in the reviews. Either type it again or create an account on this site, so that we can see I on PM)**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Something Old**

 **From the last chapter:** As soon as he thought that Hilary reminded him of ..., those emotionless red eyes had waves of emotions in them, his heart begun aching, the steady composure was relaxed. He looked up towards the sky and watched the stars twinkling. This reminded him of an old memory.

* * *

 **KAI's Flashback**

It was a starry night in the Hiwatari Maison. From one room on the third floor, there were low sounds of whispers in Russian.

{"Kai. Kai, wake up."} whispered a six-year-old girl with crimson eyes, and blue hair with grey bangs.

A six-year-old Kai opened one of his eyes and looked at her, revealing a sea of excitement.

Both the children slowly slipped out of the bed, taking great care not to disturb their parents. When the two were out, they slowly dragged the stools in front of a bookshelf. Kai climbed on the taller one and the girl was standing on the smaller one. Kai then pulled out a Big glass jar full of ...CHOCOLATES!.

The girl stood on her toes and stretched out her hands, just managing to grasp the jar. Kai then slowly lowered his level, still tightly holding the jar.

Both the children climbed down the stools, with great care holding the precious jar. Slowly, they took the jar in the moonlit balcony.

{"Phew!... It's heavy Kai"}said the girl landing the jar on the balcony floor.

{" It was your idea Kina. " }replied a Kai.

{"And who was the one who wanted to eat a lot of chocolates?"}

Now, when both people were relaxed the jar of chocolate was opened and one by one the chocolates were being relished.

{" Umm... it's very very tasty"}

{"The star-shaped one is better"}

{'No. The circle shape one is the best"}

While the children were busy in chocolates, two elders were standing behind them. The children clearly didn't realize that someone is standing behind.

When Kina looked up, she was horrified ( though that was not real horror) to see her mom standing behind Kai. When Kai felt someone looking at him he raised his head to see Kina, but instead, he saw his father!

The half-finished chocolates were still in the children's hands and chocolate was smeared around their mouths.

{"Why you stopped eating children?"}

{"Yes, yes. Keep on eating"}

The children slowly woke up, gulping down the remaining chocolates in their hand.

{" Sorry, Mom. Sorry, Dad} The same sentence was repeated by both the children, one by one in a sorry tone. Slow tears started pouring out of their eyes.

The parents first looked at them with mock anger, and suddenly, their anger busted into hearty laughter. Kai and Kina who were till now hanging their heads were startled.

{" Ah.. dear children, don't be so much afraid of us. You can have one more chocolate if you want."} said the woman coming down to her knees and holding her children. Saying so, she popped a chocolate into their mouths.

{" Yes, my hearts. And wipe off these tears off your face. They don't look good."} said the man, wiping off the tears on the faces of the children.

{" hm. It's better now. And I have got gifts for you two."} the man made this statement in an exciting tone.

As the man fished something out of his bookshelf, the two children were trying their best to get a glimpse of their gifts.

But they had to anyhow wait till their father showed them., what gift he had for them.

And those mysterious gifts were Beyblades! One of them was Dranzer. And another one was just like the one Kai gave to Hilary. He couldn't remember its name. It was like Ath... The remaining word, he couldn't remember.

{"Kai, Kina, these are yours from now. * handed over the children their respective Beyblade* Someday might come when we will not be there with you. But these blades will always be with you. And if you take care of them, you will get a lifelong friend. The friend will tell you it's name. And remember the friend will live in these Beyblades."}

At that time both the children were not understanding what was their father saying, but they were happy with these new Shining things. And they just had a question they were paying little attention to- What friend is he talking about?

They stared at the blades and they happily grabbed their blades and held them against the starry sky. They looked beautiful.

For a major part of the remaining night, the happy family of four watched the stars and talked.

{" Kai, Kina will you two make a promise to me?"} asked their mother, still looking towards the sky.

{"Yes Mom"}

{"Okay. Then promise me that you two will always remain together and you two won't fight with each other, regardless of the situation. Even if we aren't there"}

{ "Yes mom!"} replied two enthusiastic voices.

That time Kai couldn't understand if there was a reason for this promise.

 **End of Flashback**

* * *

Kai was still looking at the stars and now he could understand why that promise was important. He had realized the importance of his sister, his mother, his father, and that promise. He knew what a monster was loneliness.

 _Mom, I promise I won't break any promis_ e _now. I will never fight with Kina anymore. Come back... please..._

 _And Kina, why aren't you with me? You promised mom and also promised me. Where are you? Why you left me alone? Was I not a good brother? Why Kina?_ Why?

Kai was on the verge of crying, but he had learned to control his emotions. But that pain, that sadness was visible in his eyes. He took out Dranzer from his jacket and clutched it tightly.

 _But you are with me Dranzer._

* * *

"Ray, don't you think this dress is a jumble?" complaint Max. Max was in a habit of wearing, easy style western clothes. He wasn't used to something layery or tight. So, you can guess he was not much comfortable.

" No. It's quite good. And Max you look very nice in it" replied Ray. He was quite used to traditional dresses. In his village people did wore such costumes. And he usually wore his Ying-Yang outfit afterall.

"Hey, Tyson! Stay away from my Kimono. You are stepping on it."

Hilary was wearing the Kimono Grandpa gave her. Its fragrance was spreading around beautifully. Although the Kimono already had lavender fragrance in it, Hilary had sprayed some of Daichi's perfume, to enhance the effect.

"Okay, Hilary! You are looking very charming, but don't act like a princess now."

"Really Tyson! Am I looking that beautiful?" asked Hilary in an expectant tone.

"Not at all. You are looking more like a painted doll" said Tyson in a mocking tone, making most of an opportunity to tease Hilary.

"You are very bad Tyson. I won't talk to you" said Hilary puffing up her mouth and facing away from Tyson.

"Oh Hil! I was just joking. You do look like a princess." announced Tyson, taking her hand into his own.

Hilary looked towards Tyson and found him with a smile. So, she did the same and took his other hand in her own.

"You also look like a prince."

Tyson could just blush at the moment. He just pulled Hilary closer.

The moment was broken by the sound of a picture being clicked.

Tyson and Hilary looked around in surprise, and found Max with a camera and a mischevious smile on the face.

" The photo will look fine in the school's weekly newspaper. Won't it? Prince and Princess" said Max, in a saracastic tone, but he couldn't create the effect of saracasticness in voice properly. Perhaps he needed more practice to copy this style of Mariam.

"Yes Max it will" commented Ray from behind.

By this time the "prince", and "princess' had pounced up on Max for the camera. Max passed it to Ray and this fight contunued till Hiro came.

When Hiro came Ray was holding it as high he could. Max was helping him and the other two were doing their best to grab the camera. SoHiro took the advantage of his tall height and got the camera in one simple go.

He got a glance and the photo and then one at the 'prince' and 'princess', to see them blushing. He deleted it finally. He wasn't a that bad brother.

"whoever be the prince and princess here, Daichi is surely on his way to become one." said Hiro, in a mischevious tone poninting towards Daichi who was standing on the doorstep, laden with make up. He had painted his face white and had done some detailing with red and black.

Every one was puffing up his/her mouth with a roar of laughter. And it didn't took long for them to burst out.

"Are you ..going there like this?" commented Tyson, with laughter in between.

"You will surely get the funniest look reward"

"Quiet everyone. " said Hiro, controlling his laughter, " He is participating in a drama there. It's the make up for it."

Then others noticed the sword Daichi had tucked in his clothes. Daichi waas posing like someone from a Japnese folk tale.

"Hey Children! I think it's the time to leave. And isn't Daichi looking good?" broke in Grandpa.

Others just nodded, still trying to figure which character Daichi will be playing.

"Where's Kai?" asked Max looking around. "I don't know" everyone replied.

"I will find him" said Hiro, taking up the task of finding Kai. "You all wait outside."

* * *

Hiro first went to look in Kai's room. He of course wasn't there. Next he went through a quick look across the whole dojo where Kai wasn't found.

Lastly, remained the backyard. Hiro went soft footedly in the backyard and found Kai, lost in thoughts. Hiro touched Kai's shoulder and Kai immediately turned his neck around, and found Hiro.

For a moment, Hiro saw every emotion Kai was experiencing, but the next moment he saw the usual emotionless Kai. Kai quickly kept Dranzer back in his jacket. He was the only one in the dojo who didn't changed into a Kimono.

" Kai, time to go to the fair. Every one is waiting outside"

Kai didn't spoke anything, just turned around, gesturing that he was ready to go. Hiro walked out and Kai followed him, with eyes closed.

* * *

 **The chapter is complete! Please read and review. They make me very happy. And if any suggestions, please PM or tell in review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello Readers! I am here and if I am late just forgive me. I was quite busy with studies. It's a long chapter so take your time to read it. And I will like to thank Ezabella, Cutetyhil, Always Nia, Rock the Road, MaChunXia, Makoto, Neha,physcolover95, AnnieJD29, Blue Lightening of the night and everyone else who reads my story.( Your number is growing fast) I am highly elated at the response you give.  
** **And I want to clarify a few essential things, firstly, don't depend too much on the summaries or genres. I am not good on them till I have completed the whole story. And there is pretty much of drama, mystery, and friendship involved. So, you may find the story different from your thoughts. And after reading the story don't forget to read, and review.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Distant memories of Terror**

"We have reached the fair!" announced Tyson when they were at the fair's entrance.

" We all know that"

" I was just informing you all"

The fair seemed to be really big. It was brightly lit with LEDs and was bounded by temporary boundaries. As the Bladebreakers walked in, they saw numerous stalls, some were of food, some were of games, some were of traditional Japanese crafts and many more shops were there, selling different things.

"Where should we go now?" asked Max, looking dazed. Though he had seen huge social gatherings, but this was very different from his experiences.

" What about going there?" suggested Tyson pointing towards a food stall.

"Can't you think of anything other than food?"

"I can think of many other things like Beyblading"

"Let's go at the game stall first"

"What about a craft shop"

The Bladebreakers were confused where to go, but Kai seemed to be far away from the discussion.

"Will you all listen to your old Grandpa for once?"

Everyone looked towards Grandpa and then he continued," First we will go to Kenny's parent's food stall and from there we will take Kenny with us to the place where Daichi will perform in a theatre as a hero. Then you all can go where you want to in the fair and at 8:30 we all will meet at the circus tent where we will watch a show till 9:00 and head towards home."

* * *

Everyone was satisfied with the plan. They all started walking towards Kenny's food stall. And there they found Kenny, seeming not at all interested in helping his parents. He was highly relieved to join others. From there they got some food packed and ate some of it there. Max noticed Kenny carrying Dizzy in one hand.

" So, you got Dizzy at the fair too."

"Dizzy is quite important for me. I couldn't leave her at home."

From there they went to the play, where Daichi was acting as Oroshima Taro. Daichi performed really well and Hilary clicked a lot of pics. She was busy making a slideshow with Dizzy. Now, the play was over and everyone went in different directions.

Max went with Ray, thinking of buying something nice for Mariam. He certainly didn't know that Ray is planning about something similar.

Kai went in another direction, Hiro went in another. Tyson, Hilary, and Kenny went in a group and Daichi was currently busy gazing over a shop which sold music CDs and posters of Famous Singers. He had selected a few and even a poster. But no one knew who was the star in the poster.

Grandpa had gone to watch a Kendo match and had taken part in the next one.

* * *

As Kai was strolling around the fair, his phone gave a soft ringing. Kai didn't had much confusion over the name of the caller. Only a handful of people had his number and this was one of Tala's favorite calling times on Sundays.

Kai picked up the phone and walked to a tree where not many people were messing about.

( The conversation in Russian. Kai and Tala speak in a very mischevious manner)

Kai: Hnn...

Tala: { So you have made 'hnn..' an established word in all languages? Isn't it so?}

Kai: { Just the way you made red wing style hair popular?}

Tala: { I took inspiration from you. You were the first one among us to get a ' hairstyle'. }

Kai: {Is it so?}

Tala: {Yes, Mr. Handsome}

( There's a brief pause, lasting a few seconds)

Kai: {And aren't you the one who got so excited by seeing balloons for the first time that you broke the training line at the abbey to grab one?}

Tala: {I did so?}( Tala remembers an old memory)

* * *

 **Flashback**

( I am narrating it in the third person to give a better narrative)

It was a quiet autumn morning in the city of Moscow.

Around nine o'clock, There were two lines formed in opposite direction, both heading towards a building in the Abbey campus. One could see a long line of boys from one side and a comparatively shorter line of girls on the opposite side.

The faces of those children, no more than nine, were displaying minor traces of fear and sadness. But it was only a small fraction of the real feelings inside the tender hearts, continuously wrenched by the trainers.

It was the fourth month of training of Biovolt's Batch No.5. Today was their test day. It was the most hated day of the month by every single abbey child. Every month on the 28th day, there were many tests. There were fitness tests, stamina tests, Maths tests, English tests and a test of almost everything.

And if the score wavered anywhere from perfect there was a horrible punishment in store. Almost all the evening and the next day was spent in fulfilling the punishments. No one scored perfect on all tests, so everyone got a punishment.

Tala and Kai were standing in the queue for their eighth test that day. Guards were standing everywhere, and the main gate was wide open. Probably someone important was going to visit the Abbey. Otherwise, the gates remained shut. The children in the line could only long to run outside. The greatest fear of their lives hung over them like a deadly demon.

Out of nowhere, the dull and whispery atmosphere was brought to life by an excited Balloon seller dressed in strikingly bright colors of red, yellow and green. Thre was a long stick in his hand with many balloons tied at the top of it.

His chants for persuading customers to buy balloons could be clearly heard by the children inside. The sight of balloon seller seemed to brighten up everybody's face a little.

But, it had totally transformed Tala's face. A clear spark of fascination beamed on his face. And before anyone realized what happened, Tala broke the line and ran straight to the balloon seller, wriggling free of any guard who tried to stop him.

Everyone standing in the lines was surprised and many of them started toying with the possibility of doing the same. But before they could reach the conclusion, the gate was completely blocked by guards. Two of them were sent to fetch Tala, who already had a bright red balloon in hand. The balloon seller gave it to Tala for free when he noticed that the excited boy had no money in hand.

By this time the two guards had grabbed Tala by his arms and half dragged him inside the gates. Tala had tried to keep his best hold on the balloon string, but it had fallen from his hands near a guard who busted it at the first opportunity. For now, Tala was pushed back to his place in line. The place was well maintained by the boys, who dared not to move. Most of them were secretly admiring Tala for his ability to run out of those big iron gates, even if it was only for a couple of minutes.

It was not like Tala was not punished. He was punished severely for this breakout.

A punishment which left a mark Tala couldn't forget. It was basically a terrible lesson for others. Boris didn't want to create an uncontrollable rebellion among his 'students'.

 **End of Flashback**

* * *

 _Tala started taking deep breaths and profusely sweating too... He continued in a broken voice which clearly conveyed the inner feelings of fear and helplessness_.

Tala: {I...I remember it well. How could I forget it after Boris ...}

Kai: { Stop!Don't speak any further! I shouldn't have made you remember it.}

Tala: {It's fine. You almost saved me that day. But you never told me what Boris did to you in the room that day?}

 _A dead silence prevails for a few seconds._

Kai:{...What are those shouts in the background?}

Tala understood Kai wasn't willing to tell him what happened. Reasonably something he doesn't want to remember. Tala embedded his curiosity as he knew what happens when you are made to remember your terrible experiences at the Abbey. He steadied his voice and spoke up with a lease of enthusiasm.

Tala: {Well, Spencer and Bryan are arguing over some kitchen work. And Ian wants some more biscuits. They usually do so. And this house is awesome. I will like to thank Mr. Dickenson. He gave us a roof when we needed it most.}

* * *

 _Mr. Dickenson had given them a house in Russia, towards the east coast. During BEGA tournament Mr. Dickenson got to observe the Blitzerkeigs more closely. They were in need of a home, a proper guardian and a proper completion of their education._

 _So, he gave them a house, which he wanted to be their home, admission in a school, and a caretaker. He had decided to give it all for free. But the Blitzerkeigs were not among the people to accept something so easily. They were reluctant to even take the house or the services of Miss Campbell. But on perceiving Tala's health, they agreed, but on their own set of conditions, which were sounding to be difficult for them._

 _Foremost among them were that they will pay him the rent and all expenses of the house, second they would keep Miss Campbell only till Tala was recovering and third, they won't go to any school. Mr. Dickenson understood the Abbey had made a terrifying image of "school" in their minds, but he was determined to make them study._

 _But, Mr. Dickenson wasn't amongst the ones to give up so easily. Then after some arguing, they subsequently decided to pay only the rent, which he was gonna keep low, and they agreed to complete their studies the way Kai was going to do, only Ian was made to join a school, and that too a co-educational one. And Miss Campbell had got a strong reason to stay there, to get the boys ready for their examinations. So, all said and done, the Blitzerkeigs were living on the east of Russia with Miss Campbell._

* * *

Tala: {And where on earth are you? Music is loud enough to reach my ears.}

Kai: {I am at a fair.}

Tala: { Who knew The Great Kai likes fairs? }

Kai:{ I don't come here for myself}

Tala:{ Oh! So one of those monkeys dragged you in?}

Kai: {For the last time I am telling you, they aren't 'monkeys'}

Tala: {Okay, Okay. Don't get too serious. And bye for now, I will have to sort out the argument getting truly getting serious. Those idiots have turned the whole kitchen upside down. Miss. Campbell is not gonna spare them today.}

Kai: {Looks like there are some genuine monkeys?Isn't it Tala?}

Tala: { Bye! Looks like Miss Campbell is now back from shopping...}

There's a sound affirming that the call is ended from the other side and Kai slipped his phone into the pocket from which it was taken out.

* * *

Before Kai could even think about something, a few well-known voices encountered him. Kai turned around to find the whole Bladebreakers Gang shouting his name.

" Hey Kai! I didn't know you could speak so fluently in Russian" exclaimed Tyson.

"Tyson, you didn't even know in what language Kai was speaking. It's good Hiro told us," added Ray.

Kai shot a glance at Hiro. A doubt arose in his mind- Could Hiro understand Russian? If Hiro could, it wasn't too good for him. But examining him carefully, Kai realized that probably Hiro knew only a word or two.

Hiro too noticed Kai and though he hadn't understood the whole conversation, he knew it was with Tala and they touched some not very happy topic in their conversation.

" So, for how long you people have been eavesdropping on me?" questioned Kai, closing his eyes snap shut and crossing his hands. He wasn't any comfortable with his team hearing his it was in Russian.

" See, when you didn't turn up at nine, we thought of finding you. Then we found you. And it was only a little time before you saw us. And I didn't know you could talk so much and in that way too." answered Tyson in a cheerful but surprised voice.

A simple grunt from Kai made it clear that he understood everything.

* * *

The Bladebreakers were finally home. All filed in the living room to share their experience.

Max had seen a lot of crafts and played numerous games with Ray. Both of them had managed to get presents for their loved ones, without getting into the notice of others. Max had also clicked many pictures and even made a video while playing some game.

Hiro had got look at the various Kites and some fashion wears. He also got a new rip-cord for himself, as his old one was worn out.

Kai had done practically nothing except moving randomly and talking to Tala. But his mind was now unable to come out of his past. The same PAST he had tried to conceal from even himself. But now those memories were not leaving him. He was deeply troubled from inside, but as usual, had put up an "I am fine" mask from outside. So, he remained quiet except answering,"Nothing"

Daichi and Granpa had enjoyed the fairs in their own ways. Daichi had taken part in a tree climbing competition and had a lot of fun in it after purchasing the CDs and Poster of that mysterious singer. Grandpa had won that kendo competition and had got a new sword too. He was a winner!

Tyson and Hilary had a considerably romantic evening. They took part in a coordination game which had many levels. A few of them were like this- Solving the puzzle faster in teams without talking, Gesture guessing, and couple skating. Most of the rounds were played satisfyingly, with a few being very good and a few being worse.

But the last one- Couple skating, got both of them worried when they remembered the last incident that took place while skating. And currently, they were in Kimonos, which were making things difficult for them. But, they did it, by holding hands tight and also gave it a form of dance by swaying here and there. The first three of sways were actually imbalances, which were controlled in time. Then they started doing it on purpose, which worked out well.

In the end, they were announced the as the winners getting a basket full of chocolate goodies. Tyson and Hilary had divided them evenly in half and got a small fraction of others too, but Tyson wasn't too, but Tyson wasn't too enthusiastic about that idea.

Kenny had helped himself to some of Ming-Ming's music CDs and also got a few parts for Beyblades.

After that, everyone went straight to the bed. Hilary was very excited as tomorrow she was gonna to start her Beyblade training. She was thinking all she could. The most important thought was of her bit-beast. She was wondering how her bit-beast will be. Tyson had a wind dragon, Kai had a fire phoenix, Ray had a lightening Tiger and Max had a water turtle. What will she get? Imagining all this she was soon asleep. And almost everyone was, except one person.

That was Kai. All the time in the bed he was seeing the same nightmare again and again. He was getting one his worse flashbacks... He was murmuring the same line again and again to himself- "Conceal, Don't feel, don't let them know..." But this line was not helping him out this time. All these years, he had faced such situations with this line as a supporter. But presently, he felt like screaming, but wasn't, he felt like running but wasn't... All he did was to take out his arm guards and wear them again, in hope of some solace they used to provide in past. But as he wore them and closed his eyes, he found himself reminiscing the fearful actual reason he used to wear them...

* * *

 **Flashback**

It was the same day as Tala's breakout. But it was evening by now. The abbey children were in a room with brick walls, dimly lighted with a fluorescent bulb. In the middle of the room, there was a brick wall all the way from ceiling to the floor, parting the room in almost half. The room was echoing with Tala's shrieks at the pain. He was held fast by three of the trainers with his sleeves rolled up. In front of him, there was Boris on a chair, with a red-hot iron tong in his hand, and he was mercilessly pressing that tong on Tala's pale arm making the skin at that place brownish red. With each press, Boris was actually counting and the scream terrified everyone, be it the boys on the side of wall seeing Tala, or the girls on the other side of wall hearing nothing except those terrifying screams. In all this Kai's concise was troubling him. Tala was his roommate or more precisely cellmate. He felt it like his duty to save him. One night he promised to Tala to be his brother and always help him. He had already lost his sister. He had broken a PROMISE! He couldn't lose...Tala... The very thought of this made Kai shudder.

And there came another shriek from Tala as Boris counted **-Десять** ( ten in Russian). And this gave Kai all he needed to face Boris.

Just as Boris raised his hand for the eleventh one, he felt something hit his hand's grip, making the iron tong with wooden handle fall down.

Shocked, everyone turned to the direction from where that 'something' came. Guards also let their grip  
lose, making Tala fall on the floor and turning his head towards his savior. And guess whom they found?  
 **KAI.**

Kai was there with his launcher and ripcord in hand. His face seemed to be a little frightened, plastered with courage, but full of relief. He raised his hand and caught Dranzer, murmuring thanks to her.

And then Boris stood up from his chair and...

* * *

 **So, the chapter is finished and just think what that wretch of Boris did after standing up. I could have made ti longer, but I felt you people may get bored. And please don't forget to review and give a few suggestion if you have some. Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi Everyone. How are you all? ( must be fine.) I thank all of you for reading my work. Your reviews are a great source of encouragement.**

 **I have been a little late(around 40days), but please forgive. I was also writing my second fic's first chapter, and please read it.**

 **And for this story, enjoy the chapter. And remember the following things-**

 **{...}- are talks in Russian**

 **italics - display the characters thoughts.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: A new player in the old Game**

The next morning, it was school. Hilary hadn't spared Tyson and others their sleep even a minute as she wanted to get the school over as soon as possible. Last night, everyone had decided to start training Hilary from tomorrow. So, Hilary was super excited about her training. Today she had made Tyson get up at five thirty more than an hour earlier than his usual time. Others had to get ready too, on time, as this was one of the days when they had to get the morning training.

On days when they had an occupied evening, Kai let them loose after an hour. But he compensated at least half an hour in the morning. So, that was the actual reason Hilary woke them up early today.

No one was in particular favor of the morning training, but what else could be done?

The school goers went to school and Kai went to his room, for his tuition. It was after many days the Bladebrakers had seen Kai's armguards on. Today he wasn't wearing any gloves. Actually, Kai wanted to keep the nightmare away from his thoughts. So he wore his armguards for some solace. The stinging sensation of the armguards, don't gave Kai the atmosphere to divert his mind into his horrendous dreams.

* * *

And as for our Hilary, even in the school she was thinking about Beyblading and was really distracted.

In her history class, where she used to be so active, she was staring out of the window, thinking about her Beyblade. When Miss Kinkade asked Hilary a question, Hilary doesn't even realize someone is speaking to her. When everyone chorused "Hilary", then she came back from her thoughts. Even during lunch she seemed lost.

Miss Kinkade and other teachers were really surprised at Hilary's behavior. She had never been really so distracted.

* * *

After coming back from the school, Hilary got the homework also finished fast. Usually, she would explain it in detail, but today she had cut short her explanation by and large. Today Tyson had also decided to shift his room to the ground floor again, as he doesn't like climbing stairs everytime he needed to get something. Hilary was not really ecstatic for the idea, but Tyson had already shifted half his things to that room. She did her part in a hurry and also helped others do their part. As a result, only the necessary work was done and the room was lying in a jumble.

* * *

At six, they all were in the yard, including Kai. Hiro was watching from the window of his room. And he did seem interested.

Usually, the training went on with some moans and groans, but today they had the great task of Teaching Hilary how to blade. They began their training with what Kai called a quick exercise regime, but it wasn't actually so, according to Tyson, Max, Daichi, sometimes Ray and once or twice by Hilary. As they said,

"20 laps, 70 rope skips and 20 push-ups couldn't be a 'quick exercise regime'."  
And this did take an hour or a little longer.

But Kenny as always supported Kai in his training and Dizzy will very efficiently do her job of providing data and of course, kept popping in some comments. Tyson said that Kenny says so because he hadn't gone through the training. However, Kai never paid any attention to the comments made by his teammates. He just trained them the way he found efficiency.

Now Tyson understood every day, how others might have felt when he was training them for Justice Five Tournament, near the river. That was the time when Kai returned. At that time he had really only followed Kai's example and had understood what were the duties of a captain, especially when no coach is there. But he must not have been as hard as Kai. Or he may have been. But he preferred not to be. It wasn't really a good thing to be like Kai in this matter. Because he did felt Kai trained them a little too hard.

This time Hilary had got ready for training really well. She hadn't worn that monkey type outfit she had worn when she was doing some training to see bit beasts. She had tied her hair in a neat bun and she was wearing a black sleeveless top with a legging and a bright yellow miniskirt.

Hilary usually did well in exercising sessions, but today her enthusiasm had increased manifolds. She finished her exercise before anyone did and after that, thankfully they didn't get more exercises.

* * *

"The first thing a blader should learn is to launch his/her blade properly," intonated Dizzy and everyone agreed. As far as they could remember, this was the first thing they learned.

Hilary started to set up her launcher, but she got stuck while setting the blade in the launcher. She turned it this way, that way and even tried to force it in. But the blade refused to get in place.

Kai remembered the first time he and Kina tried to get the blades set in launchers. They had gone on fidgeting till their father helped them.

Considering this all, Kai stepped towards Hilary and firmed a gentle grip on Hilary's hand, which made Hilary and others look towards him in astonishment, but he motioned Hilary to look at the blade and the hands. Everyone looked towards the hands in rapt attention. Presently, Kai was controlling Hilary's hand, and he rotated the blade in a clockwise direction in a full circle, applied a little pressure on the blade and rotated the blade anti-clockwise. And the Blade was all set for launch. Hilary's hand did the same movements as Kai's and when Kai loosened his grip, leaving Hilary's hand, she was still in surprise. She had not expected this from him. This was the third time Kai had surprised her.

From the window, Hiro narrowed his eyes towards Kai. He did need to know what went on in his mind.

Others were also in the same reaction. Kai wasn't so helpful, as they thought sometimes.

Just then Tyson stated,"Okay Hilary! Kai helped you out in setting up the launcher. Now take care not to launch the Blade the way you did last time." he paused for a moment and sarcastically continued,"like you launched hopper on the bus. Remember?" Hilary was really embarrassed at the reminding of this memory and she saw Hiro also stifling a small giggle.

Then he added," And you wore a similar sort of dress yesterday. Isn't it?" completed Tyson, waving two photos in the air, consisting of Hilary's photo from yesterday and one from the time of Hopper launching in the bus. Hilary tried to get the photos, but Tyson wasn't giving the photos. Hilary decided to settle it with her blade. After all Beyblading should be put to some good use.

Hilary was determined to give a launch which will shut Tyson's mouth, and she pulled at the ripcord with great ferocity. But, the launch was not so successful and it dashed towards Max's feet and he backed in panic. But, the blade didn't stop just there, instead, it turned at random, went on for a little distance and stopped spinning.

Hilary picked up the blade and tried again. This time she asked others to make some space in front of her so that she could launch properly. She was able to set the blade slowly, remembering the motions of her hand when Kai was holding them. And she did it.

Now, when her confidence level had gone up by a meter, she launched straight on the ground, but instead of stopping there the blade it moved here and there, before it crashed hard with Tyson's shoe, making him yell in agony.

Hilary made a few more launches, but they went wrong. Her blade will dash towards someone creating panic and then stop. Then Ray advised her to launch the blade in a Beystadium. It made things easier a lot. He learned this when he was training Mariah many years ago. And not only Mariah, even when he was himself learning Beyblading, the stone beystadiums at the village had made things easier.

For rest of the evening, Hilary kept on trying, but with little success. Her blade was now moving in the Beystadium only, but it stopped earlier than it was on the open ground. Everyone tried to help Hilary but they couldn't.

* * *

At around eight-thirty, Grandpa called them for dinner. Everyone was tired, as they were showing Hilary how to launch and get some control over her Blade, and Hilary was trying, but couldn't do. And Hilary was really disappointed with herself. Everyone told Hilary that she must not lose heart, as Beyblading takes time. Even they took some time to learn. But still, Hilary was upset.

Soon it was the time for sleeping, and everyone went to bed. Today, just as Kai closed his eyes, sleep came to him but soon his dreams of past were disturbing him. And the same nightmare came to him ...

* * *

 _The nightmare continued..._

 **From the last chapter**

Kai was there with his launcher and ripcord in hand. His face seemed to be a little frightened, plastered with courage, but full of relief. He raised his hand and caught Dranzer, murmuring thanks to her.

And then Boris stood up from his chair and...

 **Continuation**

..grabbed him by arm. Boris waved his hand in the air, and one of the trainers handed back Boris's tong back to him.

"{Looks like there is one more revolutionary here}" Boris said, twisting Kai's arm making Kai shout. Boris's tong was still hot, and he pressed it with great force onto Kai's hand. Kai screeched and tried to draw back his hand from Boris, but Boris grasped his hand more tightly.

"{You need another memorable lesson}" and Boris threw Kai on the floor.

Girls on the other side of the parting wall were bewildered. They couldn't understand the reason for the sudden commotion. First those horrifying shrieks, then that metal ping, leading to a minute of silence, and now someone else shrieking. They hadn't even caught what Boris said, because there had been a commotion.

Boris fished out a small orange spray bottle and tossed it to one of the guards saying," {Handle the other boy with this. I need some time for another 'revolutionary'} "

" {and don't forget others there, they also need their servings}"

Then Boris dragged Kai all across the floor before he swung open the handle of a door, leading to an interconnected room. Kai never had any idea it was soundproof.

The door shut with a thud and no sound came from the room for hours but pretty much happened in the room.

Inside the room, Boris threw Kai on the floor. And soon Kai could hear the click of Boris's leather whip against the floor. Horror screamed through his throat as be felt the first stroke of the whip. Boris was really generous in giving punishments. After one came another and then the next. The room was echoing from inside, but outside, not even a whisper escaped.

"{Hmm... one moment I think this should be enough, but next moment I feel not. Well, you must have got your lesson. Or you haven't. And as my first lesson has failed, this one should be stronger ...Am I right 'Great Kai'?}

{"See, what are your friends doing? Did anyone came to save you?... No...Because they are wise. But you aren't. And it seems you need a memory to learn it. The one which you can always relive in dreams..."} spoke Boris as he grabbed Kai by the neck and pushed him against a wall.

{"And a memory needs a memento..."}

* * *

Buy today, Kai wasn't the only one having a sleepless night. It was midnight, and in her room, Hilary was wide awake. She wasn't able to sleep thinking about her failure, at this so simple thing. She hadn't been able to even launch her blade properly, and she dreamed of having a bit-beast. Probably this wasn't the thing for her.

 _Hilary! What Happened to you? What are you thinking? You can't give up on the first day itself. It's not in your character to give up._

Hilary looked around in surprise. Who was that? Suddenly she realized it was her inner voice, speaking to her. Yes, it wasn't her character to give up. She ran after something till she caught it. And this won't change for Beyblading.

* * *

After five minutes, a young girl entered the yard, from her room's window, in her new training suit, with her new Blade.

 _You can do it, Hilary. You can do it._

She looked carefully at the Beystadium and then at her blade. She lifted her hand, set the blade and pulled at the ripcord. The blade got into the dish moved here and there and then stopped. It was true beystadium made launching easier, but she still needed to work hard. She picked up her blade, and set it into the launcher again, she was not going to stop till she got a perfect launch.  
And blade went again!

* * *

In his newly shifted room, the world champion was getting disturbed in his sleep. A familiar metallic sound was ringing in his ears. The sound will stop for a few moments and then continue.

Annoyed by the disturbance, Tyson sat up in his bed and saw his moonlit room. The metallic buzz still continued. Tyson figured out the sound was coming from outside the window, and someone was spinning a Beyblade. He reached the big glass window to see that great person practicing at this time. And he was really stupid to see Hilary there.

 _Hilary! How could it be?  
_ Tyson rubbed his eyes to ensure he wasn't dreaming and he wasn't.  
 _Highly dedicated she is. Isn't she?_

* * *

(Coming back to Kai and his nightmare)

"{And a memory needs a momento...}"

Boris got hold of his penknife and tore away Kai's top. As he twisted him around, Kai screamed again. He knew what was going to happen with that knife. He had it before.

Finally, Boris slammed him facewards onto the wall and as he groped both of Kai's hands with his left one, his right one was carving an 'artwork' on Kai's back. Kai whined and winced, but that made Boris only carve deeper. "{ Tala was the name. Isn't it?}" and knife gave it's final stroke, revealing a "T" written in highly complicated cursive. The letter dripped red with blood and Boris ran his fingers along a similarly styled"K", which was healed and brown by now, above the "T".

"{My art is forever...} "and there went another blow with that knife, but suddenly Kai's hands shot up in a defensive mechanism, and instead of diving into the letters, the blade slashed across Kai's wrist, making a deep cut. Immediately, Kai clutched his hand to stop the pain, but no use.

" {You stupid kid!}" Boris pulled up Kai's hand and took a closer look at Kai's hand. The wound was a little deep and was bleeding like a tap.

In a state of panic, Boris took out a blue spray bottle and sprayed it over the cut. Kai howled but Boris turned him around and sprayed on every wound he could see. His sudden reaction was a result of his fear of losing his life.

Volitare had given him a few strict limitations. Although Volitare had blessed Boris with plenty of power and had apparently no emotional connection with his grandchildren, he had warned Boris against Kai's death. Kai was the sole heir to the Hiwatari Empire and Volitare was highly protective of his company. So, Volitare had warned Boris that if Kai died he will not spare his he had given Boris the powers to treat Kai the way he liked, in order to mold him the way Volitare wanted.

"{ You better stand straight or else...}

* * *

Kai sat up in his bed, breathing in a hysterical manner, sweating heavily and enclosed in terror.

He saw his wrist again. The mark was still there. Sometimes he felt the similar kind of the pain in it. He had tried to conceal it from everyone. Armguards were an appendage Boris bound him with. They always gave a slight stinging sensation, but during battles, they became a great nuisance. So, when Kai stated feeling Boris won't nag him back, he stopped wearing them and changed in for gloves, but made sure they hid the mark on his wrist.

 _Why me? what was my mistake?_

Troubled with his thoughts, he reached out for Dranzer and felt her edges. Dranzer had never left him in any consequence. Be it a beybattle, or the real life, she had been his strongest support. With Danzer in hands, when Kai fell asleep, he never came to know.

* * *

As a brunette was busy getting her launch right, a champion stepped in the yard.

Hilary looked up and was astonished to see Tyson there. "What are you doing here Tyson?"

"I think I should ask this from you."

"I was practicing. Now, what are you doing here?"

"I thought why don't I help you? "

"really?"

"No not really" Tyson looked towards the stars and continued," Or tell me if I will come here for anything else at this hour"

" No. I thought you won't miss your beauty sleep for anything"

Tyson was almost jaw dropped to hear this. _She thinks this of a world champion?_ Well _, it's not totally her mistake. I am a little lazy or a lot..._

Shaking his head Tyson said," Okay let's see what are you doing wrong."

Hilary launched her blade in the stadium and Tyson did notice the improvement in her launch.

"What you noticed Tyson?"

" I think you should keep your arm straight while launching"

"Which arm Tyson?"

"This one," said Tyson pointing towards her arms.

"Which one?"

"Ohooo!"Tyson said in annoyance and walked over to Hilary to straighten the arm himself.

"Wasn't it obvious that you should keep your launcher holding arm straight"

"Yes! Why didn't it came to my mind?"

While the training was going on in the yard, Hiro was awakened by the mild turbulence. As he looked out of the window, he saw both the youngsters training. He observed them for a moment and made a mental note of asking them about it in the morning as he found it inaplinapprop to interrupt them right now.

As the night went on,finally Hilary reached her goal.

"Tyson? I did it! I did it! Yay!" Hilary was so happy she hugged Tyson. Tyson was a little taken aback by the sudden reaction, but soon he also embraced Hilary.

"Let's launch together!" suggested Tyson and Hilary most readily agreed.

"Let it rip!" and two blades went into the stadium spinning on their places. Tyson smiled and Hilary beamed back.

Soon both of them were lying down on the cold grass. For long, they just watched the night sky, filled with numerous stars ardoning the ever shining moon. The silence spoke some much, they learned for the first time.

* * *

 **So, the chapter ends here and hopefully, you like it. Personally, I am a little unsure of this chapter, so please tell honestly. And you will have to wait see what is gonna happen next. Bye for now!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A good day to all my readers. I have got here the next chappie and hopefully, you will like it. But I know it's short according to my average chapter length. So let the reading began...**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: The Beautiful times of past**

The next morning everyone was puzzled why Hilary didn't come to wake them up. Tyson wasn't in his room, Hiro had gone to BBA early in the morning and Kai wasn't returning anytime before seven. At seven, when Hiro and Kai arrived, almost everyone had just come out of the bed. Grandpa had to wake them up, after waiting for an hour. When Hiro was asked if he knew where were Tyson and Hilary, he took them to the yard and everyone was surprised to see Tyson and Hilary sleeping in the yard, both of them fully dressed and having launchers in the hand and Beyblades nearby.

"Hey, Hiro! What were they doing here?" asked Max with a bewildered look.

"Training" answered Hiro as he was looking towards the two teens on the ground.

Except for the two night-time trainees, everyone was sent to their learning institutions. Grandpa found it unfair to wake them up at the moment because Hiro told him that he saw them practising at three in the morning when they were in no mood to sleep. So, they should get some rest. Isn't it?

* * *

Today, Hiro noticed Kai was more lost than ever.

For ten minutes he stared at Kai, but Kai didn't show any reaction. Usually, a minute long stare would break his chain of thoughts into a menacing glare. But not today.

All of a sudden, Kai's breaths became heavy and he was shivering! Hiro was astonished. He just gave a light pat on Kai's shoulder to bring him back to senses, but just as he touched him, Kai's face froze into pure horror for a split second and Kai would have surely screamed if he hadn't realized in time where he was startled. Never had Kai been so lost. And why he froze in a pose of pure horror?

Kai slid back a little to get some support from the nearest wall, and while doing so, a golden heart-shaped locket fell out which opened up to display a picture of Kina.

Kai swooped it back into his pocket as soon as he could, but Hiro had seen the picture in it. He nearly thought it was Kai seeing those blue triangles, but, he knew it was a girl owing to the face and hair. But Hiro hadn't got the time to observe the picture carefully for making any deductions.

He sighed and glanced at Kai. Kai was hiding something, something big, underneath that expressionless mask.

* * *

Down in Tyson's jumbled up room, on the floor were Tyson and Hilary. Hilary was waking up a little but was still half asleep.

 _What a soft thing is this..._

She thought as she was running her fingers across something. Subconsciously, she pulled it a bit and felt like that it moved a little.

To feel what was around her she touched that thing with her other hand too, but this time she felt a hairy texture.

 _What's in my hands?..._

She slowly opened her eyes and jumped to see where her hands were. Guess where they were?

With one hand she has been holding Tyson's cheek and with the other, she was tugging his hair.

She quickly withdrew her hands and was highly embarrassed.

 _What's he doing beside me? Ahh. Anyway, Thank god Tyson's not awake yet!_

As she glanced at her surroundings she was a little confused but she soon knew where she was. Just then her eyes fell on a family photo of the Grangers kept on the top of a half-open box. It was at least ten years old because Tyson was looking no more than five or six years old.

There was Hiro, around twelve and behind the brothers were their parents, Tyson's father, looking much younger and happier than she saw him last time and there was a really beautiful woman, whom Hilary remembered to be Tyson's mother. Yes, she was Tyson's mother. The midnight blue hair and those beautiful eyes, both were common in Tyson and his mom.

And finally, there was Grandpa, not looking much different from now save his hair which was around black in the photo.

Seeing a happy family photograph, she was reminded of her own family. Her mother was so sweet. She would make the best cupcakes she had ever tasted and she danced with Hilary a lot. Both will tune to Jazz music and then dance and just dance.

And all her intellectual progress was the result of her dad's efforts. He had kept no TV in the house till Hilary was nine so that she develops her interest in studies first. And Hilary never felt the need for an entertainment source till she was about to be ten. Her parents were always with her to give the best company. Today she sometimes felt a little guilty because of her, her parents gave up so much of their enjoyment, just for her.

Glad to be reminded of such sweet memories, she reached further into the box to see what comes next.

She drew her hand and found a very old looking Teddy, which was now fitting in her palm. At once Hilary recognized that cream and brown Teddy.

 _He has it even now!_

Some stains had found their way on it, and one of its feet were dangling loosely from the hand done stitches, which stood out bold as compared to rest of the fine machine domestics. On Teddy's stomach, there was written- Kawaii. As Hilary felt the messily painted word a she got the remembrance of her first fight with Tyson.

 _She and Tyson were in the first standard. On Children's day, their class teacher had brought them a big box full of such kind of teddies. She had given children the chance to select their own, with two coming at a time. Coincidentally, Tyson and Hilary had to go together, and they both choose Kawaii._

 _Both_ _of them grabbed Kawaii at the same time and hence started pulling the teddy towards them. Seeing other children getting impatient, the teacher asked them to sit on a bench on the far side of the playground and then decide. They went away from the crowd and sat on the bench with determined faces._

 _" Hilary, give this to me"_

 _"I won't. I like this."_

 _"I like this more" and Tyson gave a pull to the Teddy and lo, the fight started again. For one moment Teddy was in Hilary's hand and the next, in Tyson's_.

 _In the fight, Tyson gave Hilary a push with all his power. Hilary fell backwards and began crying, nursing the small cut on her knee. Tyson came running to her, but Hilary shoved him away lightly, and her face was full of anger. " You stupid. I will complain to your mother. She would surely punish you and..." Hilary suddenly remembered a recent happening- Tyson's mother has died two weeks ago!_

 _His mom has died and now she was..._

 _Hilary looked towards Tyson who already had tears in eyes. He banged the Teddy down on the grass and ran away to another corner of the playground. Hilary saw Kawaii on the grass and picked it up._

 _One of its legs was half torn and some mud was stuck to Teddy's nose._

 _That day, she took Kawaii home and stitched its leg with her own hands. She did prick her finger once, and her mother advised her to take some help, but Hilary didn't budge. She insisted on doing the stitches herself and asked her mom to make some fresh chocolate cookies with cocoa butter._

 _Seeing her daughter so determined, she made the cookies and when Hilary had finished stitching and dusting Kawaii, they_ _both went to Tyson's house._

 _Grandpa had opened the door and taken them in. Tyson has been sulking all day long and crying too. His grandpa told that he was not talking to him at any cost and has been making the unfulfillable demand of bringing_ _back his mother._

 _But when Hilary's mom fed him those delicious cookies with her own hands and Hilary returned him Kawaii, he was happy once more. All the evening the three chatted and Tyson felt his mom was back. After that for some months, the Tachibanas were regular visitors at Tyson's house._

Hilary decided to reach in further and fished out something which looked like a notebook. But on giving it another glance, she confirmed it was Tyson's diary. The edges of a few photographs were sticking out. Currently, she was torn between her curiosity and her institution.

Her curiosity was giving her an unusually strong urge to open the Diary and read it.

But her manners told her one should not sneak up into someone's personal life.

 _I would read just one page... but even that's not good and then what if you read more pages... But my intentions are not bad..._

In the end, curiosity won over the institution. But, just as Hilary was about to open the first page, she heard Tyson slowly waking up. Hurriedly she threw the diary in the box and rushed out of the room to her own.

Though Tyson only saw her running outside, he noticed the box half open and the framed photo and his precious teddy on the floor. He gently picked them up and beamed at those beautiful memories and smirked at the thought of Hilary seeing that.

Then he noticed his Blade wasn't in his pocket and his launcher... that was also absent. He looked here and there, spotting the end of a red ripcord. He stood up to see what it was and found his Beyblade set as well as Hilary's.

 _Silly girl... Must have forgotten them..._

* * *

Kai's tuition was now over and he was doing his "homework". The homework Hiro gave him was way too easy. In fact, everything here was too easy. Definitely, that was the reason Tyson and others were so carefree and positive. But if he considered himself... he doesn't even want to remember.

Since he had defeated Brooklyn, he used to see a lot of hype going about him and often saw comments like 'Braveheart', 'Legend', ' Superhero', etc... But they all were too good for a coward like him.

Kina was it's proof. She died because of him. He could have saved her. But he was afraid. He was afraid of those wolves. He deserved to be dead, but no. Life punished him. Only because of him...

Kai cringed at those thoughts as everything was flooding back. Kina, her screams, her eyes yearning for help and her lay on the white bed- lifeless...

Kai didn't have the slightest idea someone was watching him from the door which had been left a crack open.

* * *

 **Huff... the chapter is finished! I know it's been really many days since I updated, but do tell me how it was... And a big fat thank you to all reader and special thanks to my reviewers. They motivate me so much, I can't describe.**


End file.
